phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jdeppisawesome
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User talk:Bowser101 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here and what we expect from our contributors. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 01:24, January 29, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' im your minion.... u know mee right? people tell me abt your website and i went on it Hi Erin! cool to have ya here! yer the first user that i can also talk to off-wiki [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 03:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ? what do ur username mean? [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 03:41, January 29, 2010 (UTC) i wish i could link r pages, but... ...my page got protected (nobody can edit) until tomorrow because some jerk (from our school) was vandalizing it. i can access the page again tomorrow and i can make linx then. you should make your userpage! i can help w/ anything you wanna have my help with. just to prove that ur erin, what's ur locker #? sorry about having to ask, but a vandal's been messin' with my page all day and i'm a little bit on edge. do u watch P&F? if u do, u can help edit and compile data. and, because ur linkable as a user, u will most likely be the next FM! the reason that the archive's empty is b/c Joscelyn's the 1st FM. it really is so cool to have u here. u r almost guaranteed the next FM slot. u spek textanese rite? i know some basic stuff. like the letters that sound like words (C, U, Y, R), a few abbreviations (LOL, b/c), and that's about it. y r u the only 1 to show up and id self so far? the other guys just messt up by page. well, gotta go, 10:00. moms, ya know? [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 04:03, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :'k, my page's been unlocked, BTW, you should go to the top right corner of the browser, click more, click preferences, and replace whateva's on the signature line with this: [[User:Jdeppisawesome|'~Erin (Jdeppisawseome)']] (will say ~Erin (Jdeppisawesome)) or [[User:Jdeppisawesome|'~Jdeppisawseome)']] (will say ~Jdeppisawesome). then, you can just type shift+` (the key right below ESC) 4 times in a row after a message, and a link will appear to your userpage. for fast response, ya know? [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 11:04, January 29, 2010 (UTC)